East High Extreme Challenge
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: 1 Reality TV Show, 8 contestants, 1 winner... You'll be surprised by the stunts! Meanwhile, Troy and Ryan square off outside of school... Followup to East High in Pink!
1. GYAHHHH!

East High Extreme Challenge

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you threw Troy Bolton into a bookcase," Sharpay belted one week after the big dilemma. -Read East High in Pink.

"Neither can I," Ryan sighed with a cocky strut. Troy walked over.

"Oh no, here he comes," Sharpay whispered. Ryan walked towards him.

"Still think I'm going to go psycho on you Bolton?" Ryan complained.

"Ryan, that was in the past," Troy said walking away. The fat hip hop girl ran over out of breath.

"THERE'S A REALITY TV GUY IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She started dancing until Sharpay kicked her into the water fountain with ease.

"That girl needs serious help," Sharpay snickered looking at the size of her booty. The fat hip hop girl started shaking her butt.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEIR LIFE IS BETTER THAN-!" she roared. Sharpay kicked her down the hallway.

"I DON'T WANT YO MILKSHAKES!" Ryan yelled as she slid down the hallway into Gabriella and Taylor. She hit them, and they hit Chad and Kelsi which then knocked all five of them into the janitor's closet.

"Snap," Troy sighed.


	2. When Fat Attacks!

Chapter 2

One of the fat hip hop girls's breasts was suffocating Gabriella as the other one was jamming itself down Chad's throat. Her large stomach and thighs trapped Kelsi and Taylor beneath her. "What is going on out here!?" Miss Darbus asked sternly. Sharpay and Ryan shuffled out of sight. Troy was all alone in the hallway.

"The fat hip hop girl slipped on something and crashed into the people on the stairs," Troy quickly explained, the words from his lips racing out after each other. Suddenly, a large hairy sounding crack echoed through the halls of East High... Kelsi had broken... her bag of pretzel sticks silly! The fat hip hop girl got up very slowly, her four prisoners gasping for air. Chad spit out atleast a gallon of milk and coughed up a hariball when he got up. Everyone stared at him. Then everyone rushed off to the Principal's office.

"TELEVISION HERE WE COME!" they all screamed.


	3. The Waffles!

Chapter 3

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay belted with her arms flailing. "TROY BOLTON IS NOT IN MY REALITY SHOW!" Sharpay snorted. Ryan took both earplugs out of his ear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What was that for?" Ryan scornfully questioned.

"I sharted," Sharpay humbily responded. The back of her designer jeans had a large brown stain where the crack is located. Her swagger accentuated the stain.

In the principal's office, the network scouts had already decided what the show will be called.

"The Adventure's of the Fat Hip Hop Girl and her Sidekick Black Boy!" the producer smiled. The fat hip hop girl cheered, but Chad began to see red.

"YOU RACIST MOTHER-!" Chad tackled the producer and bit him on the neck causing him to die.

"I made waffles!" the fat hip hop girl smiled. Out of her fat came a stack of waffles. Everyone began to eat them.

"Mmm..." Gabriella smiled, enjoying her waffle. Taylor looked at the waffle...

"What are in these?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Waffles in 'em!" she responded. Everyone continued eating... "And by waffles I mean my fat." Everyone began throwing up on each other. Gabriella sprayed Kelsi, who with Chad sprayed Taylor, and Troy defended Gabriella from getting sprayed by Taylor. Sharpay and Ryan walked in. They both ate waffles, then the fat hip hop girl told them what was in them. Then they both had diarrhea and the Asian principal was covered in it. With the door closed behind them, the room filled up with vomit, poop, and waffles. The door unhinged and it was sent after Miss Darbus, it crushed her and she began drowning in the wave of bodily fluids and waffles. Once the wave died down... Everyone got up and the principal made an announcement.

"Okay, now that we have the dead guys equipment, let's shoot a reality game show!" he cheered. Everyone smiled and then threw up some more.


	4. Chad 20

Chapter 4

Once everyone had cleaned up and the makeshift filming crew was ready, they had began following the lives of some East High Students. Sharpay was upset that they chose to film Chad first instead of her so she ate a donut. "So, tell me what you do in your free time before we decide to dangle you from the roof?" the host questioned.

"Well I do enjoy making my own witty t-shirts at home," Chad replied grinning.

"You call that witty?" the host remarked pointing at the message on his shirt.

"I Majored in Vacation is witty..." Chad snorted.

"FOOL! That's not even Rue 21 Worthy!" the host screamed. He slapped Chad and tossed him out of a nearby window. "If you live you win!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chad screamed as he plunged to his death. He was empaled on a statue with the arm going through his mouth and out the back of his head.

"Now that's television my friends!" the host smiled. The crew took Chad's body and tossed it in a nearby tank of acid. It burned and the crew made sure none of Chad's DNA was left at the site of his death. "Now bring in the Chad replacement!" Gary Coleman walked in with a fro wig and small stilts.

"I'm ready to push it to the limit!" Gary Coleman smiled. "Now when do I get paid?"

"We'll talk about that later," the host smiled patting Gary Coleman on the head. Troy walked over to them. Troy looked at Chad.

"Hey Chad! I see you've become even more black than before!" Troy laughed.

"Watcha talkin bout Whitey?" Gary Chad frowned. Gary Chad used his karate skills to kick Troy across the face. Troy's nose was bleeding and there were a few teeth were now missing, but he seemed unphased by the kick.

"Save that energy for practice pal!" Troy smiled as he collapsed.

"What a shame, pain killer overdose," Gary Chad groaned. He kicked Troy's head. "Let's go harass the white chick eating a donut." They both walked towards Sharpay.


End file.
